Fallen Death v2
by Lady Alseroen
Summary: A very long time before the angels fall the Angel of Death falls so he would not have to watch his brothers and the ones that he loved with all his being fight. What will happen now that he remembers all of the passed lives that he has lived? Slash. Beta: TheCauldron
1. Prologue

Lady Alseroen walked out onto the stage timidly as she eyed the disgruntled audience.

"Forgive me for the inconvenience. but I recently got a beta, who is currently doing a great job of revising the whole story once she agreed to take the position. My beta is called TheCauldron, it will be a while before the story is at the point that it use to be at as she is correcting any mistake that I made, I haven't deleted it as I'm sure several of you would kill me if I did that. So enjoy the new version."

With that Alseroen ran of the stage and legged it to her super protective bunker, so she can hide.

 **Prologue**

When the universe was in its infancy seven beings came together and created several worlds; these being were Chaos, Order, Light, Dark, Magic, Life and Death, who are referred to as the Primal Forces. These realms were the dimensions of the Pure, realms that were dominated by beings that supposedly could do wrong; but before these dimensions were created, their rulers were formed.

These rulers started the creation of lesser dimensions with beings that had no powers, the Primal Forces also created worlds where the lesser beings would go when Death decided that their time on the Middle realms had ended. Ofcourse, the Pureworlds that the Primals created had created their opposites called the Tainted realms, where the ones that hadn't lived by the rules that the Pure dimensions asked of the lesser beings went. The Tainted worlds where places of torment, places that no one, not even their inhabitants wanted to tread.

* * *

Death watched the creation of the Archangel Lucifer, and awed by such perfection It longed for a child of Its own; a child It could mentor and love, even as God loved His angelic children. The creation of such a child was forbidden without the knowledge and agreement of the other Primal Forces, but Death ached with the need for Its child and so It went in secret to God, asking for His assistance. God Looked into Death's Being, who allowed Him to see the need he had for a child, and Saw the desperate want that had driven Death to violate the ancient pact of the Primals. Sympathetic, He created Azrael, the Archangel of Death, with assistance from the Primal, who gave Azrael a deep connection to the Realm of the Dead.

Azrael was a joy to all who knew him, the adored little brother to Michael and Lucifer, eagerly learning all he could at the knee of his doting siblings and indulgent Fathers. And deep in the shadows, the unknown Mother watched her favoured son and smiled as she watched her hidden gift grow inside him.

When Lucifer rebelled, Azrael wept as his family tore itself apart before his very eyes. Heartsick and grieving, he begged his Fathers for a way to end the pain that tore at his tender heart. They took pity on their beautiful child, and offered him a new life; his memories sealed away until the Apocalypse began and he was needed once more.

And so Azrael fell, his Grace torn free and released into the world below. It scattered and drifted across his new home, unknown life forming where it touched. Creatures never before seen spread across the Earth, dragons and unicorns, magical races of all kinds; the first of their species waiting patiently for the return of the one they called Master, the Mother's gift shared equally amongst them.

Also formed were the beings that would become known as The Horsemen – four creatures who embodied Death, Famine, Conquest and War, and the Seven Deadly Sins. Locked away in the Lowest Realm of Hell, until their Master called them home when the Apocalypse began. The last fragment of Grace was sealed inside the Silaren tree deep in a hidden forest – yearning for the time it would be whole once more.

* * *

When Harry James Potter opened his eyes for the first time on the 31st of July 1980, he knew it would be his last human life before rejoining the Angelic Ranks. Unseen by the others in the room, the Archangel Uriel nodded to the newborn with a sad yet relieved look and disappeared.

Harry Potter had lived in Springfield, Ohio for a couple of weeks now, settling in and getting used to living somewhere where every house doesn't look the same.

He knew something was coming, but he didn't know what. He had been having strange dreams since he could remember, but the only problem he found was that every time he was about to hear the name the people in the dreams called him, the dream would cut off and change to a different scene. He suspected that once he knew the name the 'dreams', that were too vivid to be proper dreams, would all come to him. He also had dreamed of other places with different names and different times; the Colloseum as it ran red with the blood of the Gladiators, an American fighter pilot in WW2, and to his surprise, the construction of his beloved Hogwarts

A year after he had arrived at Springfield,Harry had become a researcher for the Hunters of the Supernatural, building a reputation on giving out quality information and establishing a network for the Hunter to use so they didn't have to worry about being tracked by the cops. He loved his life, content and happy with what he had built in the small house he now called home.

He should have known it couldn't last, but when he answered the call for help from a Hunter, he had no idea it was the beginning of the end for everything he held dear.


	2. Chapter I

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage with a triumphant smile she turned to the crowed and looked a little sheepish before she said "Right I'd like to apologize for not updating for a while as I was super busy with preparations and clean up for Christmas, school, etc. So enjoy the edited chap and be patient until the next is deemed ready"

The Lady then bowed and left the stage, to go and pack some things for her trip to another dimension, i.e. to go and guide her stories and report back to her captivated audience.

 **Chapter I**

It was night time and Harry was asleep in bed. He was enjoying the opportunity to sleep after working so much, he was glad that there were no college parties going on, when those nights came around he ask himself why he had chosen to buy a house so close to a college and every time the answer was the same, his instincts told him that he needed to be close to the college, and as they had never failed him before, he kept on listening to them. He had lived in Springfield, Ohio for a year and nothing supernatural had happened yet.

The next morning the newspapers announced that a college Professor had taken a nose dive out of a window. On the campus the rumors claimed suicide, murder, or even a campus curse to be behind it; Harry found his interest stirred, having known the Professor in question. Suicide seemed unlikely, the man had been happy with his life and achievements; murder, too, seemed improbable since he was generally well liked with no enemies of note. Figuring that a curse of some sort was the most likely explanation, he posted the job on his website for a Hunter to pick up, and decided to do a little investigating of his own in the meantime.

Waiting until well after nightfall, Harry slipped out under his invisibility cloak and quickly made the ten minute walk to the college. Pausing at the main door long enough to throw a quiet _Alohamora_ at the lock, he silently made his way up the Professor's office.

At first glance nothing appeared out of place, but Harry knew that didn't necessarily mean anything in his line of work. Pulling his wand, he swept it in a broad arc across the room.

" _Reveliatus Mendetus_ ," he intoned quietly, raising an eyebrow when the room lit up to display a blend of divine and pagan magic.

Harry groaned quietly as he realized this mean Loki was in town. Sighing tiredly, he pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly updated the information on the job. Hopefully whatever Hunter came to deal with the situation wasn't a complete idiot. Honestly, he wasn't holding out much hope on that.

Feeling a pressing itch against the restraints he'd put on his magic, Harry released the control for a moment, letting his power billow around him like a playful cloud, threads of magic twitching out to taste the residue left by the demi-god before reeling it back in and tucking it back tightly into his core. His head began pounding mercilessly as he tried to understand what his magic had been telling him. The demi-god's power seemed familiar somehow, but the more he tried to puzzle it through the more the pain in his skull increased. Whimpering in agony Harry dropped to one knee even as he clutched his aching head. The pain was similar to the attacks he got when he pondering his too-vivid-to-be-a-dream things, and he resolved to leave it alone for the time being. Not that the pain would allow anything else.

Grimacing, Harry forced himself to his feet, swaying drunkenly as he flicked his wand to erase all traces of his presence. Staggering out the door, he slowly made his way home before collapsing into bed, not even having the energy to kick off his shoes.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Harry woke with a miserable groan when sunlight speared mercilessly through his eyelids. Fumbling in his beside draw, he withdrew a small vial of pain relief potion and swallowed the contents with a look of revulsion at the taste. Burned cabbage and cinnamon; a delightful taste with which to start the day. Really.

Waiting a moment for the potion to take full effect, Harry dragged himself upright and sat on the side of his bed. Digging his phone from his pocket he checked to see which Hunters had claimed the Loki job. Snorting when he saw it was Dean and Sam Winchester, he shook his head. Those boys had a reputation for getting things done, eventually, but he wouldn't trust them to handle it until he'd met them in person. A demi-god wasn't exactly something you want to make a mistake with. As he stripped and stepped into the shower, he decided he'd lend the boys a subtle hand before passing judgement on their skills. If they failed to impress, he'd lock them out of the higher level jobs in future.

Locating the boys was almost distressingly easy, and Harry sighed as he stepped into the diner and made his way over to their booth. Dropping uninvited into the seat next to the ridiculously tall brunet with puppy dog eyes that he assumed to be Sam, he eyed them both skeptically.

"How do you tell the difference between a pretend Hunter and a real one?" Harry asked casually, causing both Hunters to turn and stare at him in confusion.

"Constant Vigilance." Sam answered, curiosity lighting his hazel eyes.

Harry flashed the brothers a small smile. "Great. Come on then." He went to stand, only to pause when he heard the click of a gun under the table. He rolled his eyes, knowing that Dean had his weapon trained unerringly on Harry's balls.

"Now see, our Dad taught us not to go with strangers, so why don't you sit your arse back down and introduce yourself properly, hmm?"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry settled back into his seat, watching Dean calmly. "I approve of your caution. I'm Harry, and the password you just gave grants you the right to stay at my house while you're in town. Now, you can stay here if you like, but I have an apple pie in the oven, so I need to get home. Come if you're coming."

Sam and Dean exchanged meaningful looks, then shrugged and stood to follow Harry from the diner. Trailing behind him, they made the five minute walk in silence, observing everything they could about the tiny man leading them to parts unknown.

Harry breathed deeply when he stepped inside his home, smiling happily at the smell of warm apple pie that had filled the air whilst he was gone. Turning to watch the Winchesters as they followed him in, he was pleased to note that they crossed the threshold without issue. One of the first things he'd done when buying the house had been to merge a salt line into the foundations and mark out a devils trap in the ceiling which he'd then disguised as a light fixture.

Harry made his way over to the oven and pulled out the pie and placing it on the rack, before turning around and looked at the Hunters that had come to take care of this hunt. "Hello, Sam and Dean Winchester." Harry greeted them with a cheeky grin.

"How do you know our names?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I know the names of everyone that uses my satellite network." Harry responded, placing the pie on a cooling rack and turning to rest a hip against the bench. He smiled slightly at their gobsmacked expressions.

"You mean to tell us that you're the one that set up the network?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yep." Harry said with a small grin. "It's the truth, after all I'm not a very good liar, even people that have just met me can tell if I'm lying or not." Harry said with a small pout.

"So why did you put the case on the website, instead of taking care of it yourself?" Dean asked suspiciously, eyeing the dark haired man in front of him.

Harry stared at Dean in confusion, before shaking his head ruefully. "I'm a researcher, not a Hunter. I find the ways to kill things, then pass it on to people more qualified for the rough and tumble stuff."

He gestured to draw attention to his short stature and slim body. "Do I look like the sort who'd do well in a scuffle with things that go bump in the night?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I quite like living, thank you very much." He offered a small grin to show that he wasn't upset by the question, then turned to pull some plates from the cupboard.

"Now, who wants pie?"

 **FDFDFDFD**

Loki, , formerly known as Gabriel was relaxing in his apartment reminiscing about the past. He dearly missed Azrael and he wanted to see him again but Gabriel knew that that was impossible. Loki sighed as he contemplated, not for the first time, about ending it all, but every time he came even close to picking his sword up to kill himself he remembered the last conversation and the promise that his love had extracted from him.

 **FDFDFDFD**

 _Things had been tense in Heaven as the arguments between Lucifer and Michael escalated, the ranks polarizing into sides of what was looking increasingly like the beginnings of a war._

 _Azrael had been distant since the fighting had begun, spending less and less time in Heaven as the conflict escalated. Lucifer and Gabriel – his soul-mates – had noted that it seemed as if their beloved submissive was preparing for something, though neither could get him to speak a word of what was troubling him. This day, however, Azrael came to the house that he shared with his Dominants, his very being practically vibrating with tension._

 _Gabriel and Lucifer had greeted him with smiles, but quickly dropped them in the face of their lover's distress._

" _What's wrong, Az?" Gabriel asked, wrapping his arms around his trembling mate._

 _Azrael shuddered, burrowing into Gabriel's protective hold. "I have a feeling, like something bad is going to happen very soon. It's like someone's about to die, but I've checked the Book of Death and no angel is slated to die because of the fight between Luce and Mike." The dark haired beauty ruffled his inky wings slightly, pulling them closer to his back._

 _Gabriel was reassured that none of the angels would die, but he had a feeling that the submissive shivering in his arms was evading the truth somehow. Azrael had always been remarkably good at twisting his words. It had been a joke amongst some demons and angles that he should have been named Silver Tongue, given his mastery over language and its truths._

" _It's probably nothing, but if something happens, I want you both to promise that you'll stay safe, stay alive no matter what. Promise me!" Azrael's wide green eyes shone with tears as he looked desperately at both of his mates._

 _Lucifer stepped forward, wrapping his arms firmly around both his beloveds and kissing Azrael's messy black locks. "I promise. No matter what, we will survive."_

 _Gabriel nodded in agreement, sealing his promise with a kiss on the tiny Death Angel's forehead._

 _It would be the last time they saw him, as a week later, Azrael had disappeared._

 _With no clues on his whereabouts, Gabriel and Lucifer all but tore the Realms apart in their frantic search for their lost mate. Speculation was rife amongst the Host, accusations flying thick and fast. Lucifer's faction blamed Michael's, and Michael's blamed Lucifer's, the hostilities rising to almost critical levels at the complete lack of leads._

 _The day that they finally accepted that they would never find Azrael,_ _Lucifer stumbled slowly towards Michael with tears freely falling from his eyes. When he reached his brother he looked at_ him with such a broken expression _that the accusations grind to an instant halt, no Angel able to accuse both of Azrael's mates in the face of such overwhelming grief._

 _A moment later Lucifer collapsed into his brothers arms, Gabriel was not far behind in throwing himself into Raphael's arms where both cried and told their brothers what had happened to Azrael; blaming themselves for not being there to protect him, for not noticing that he had bent the truth when they asked him if he had been alright when they had last time seen him._

 _A month later Gabriel left Heaven, only letting Lucifer know that he was still alive but that he couldn't stand being in Heaven because of the memories, whilst Lucifer allowed Michael to lock him in the cage for disobedience_

 _As peace spread across Heaven once more, there wasn't a single angel who could bring themselves to malign the Fallen Lucifer. No matter the harm he had caused, the loss of both of his soul-mates, especially the Submissives was understood to be agony beyond measure. So as Lucifer sat in his cage and wept for his foolishness, the sympathy and prayers of the Angelic Host went with him._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Loki sighed, and started to read a magazine hoping that it would give him ideas for the next 'punishment' that he was going to that he was going to dish out. Perhaps he could think of something his beloved Azrael would have found amusing. Maybe something with aliens?

.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Lucifer sat in the cage that had been his home since a month after Gabriel had left. He still mourned his death, and he knew that when he was released he would return to Heaven and the home that he and Gabriel had built as a courting gift for their tiny submissive. He would throw himself into his work as a General of Heaven once more, and he swore to himself that no angel would go through what he and Gabriel had suffered if he could do anything to prevent it.

He had created the Demons at his Father's request, as Hell needed its own inhabitants to punish the wrong doers. He'd created them long before Humans walked the earth, and despite his utter disgust at what he had made his Father had praised him, saying that they were exactly what was needed for the task ahead.

Once Lucifer had given consciousness to the First of his Demons, his Father had instructed them in the task with which they would be charged. Many believed Lilith to be the First, a rumor that the true First, Alastair, encouraged. The Master Torturer of Hell preferred to control things from the shadows, and Lilith's love for notoriety had her gleefully in agreement with the deception.

The Fallen knew that Alastair was close to breaking the seals that closed his cage, and he found himself oddly ambivalent about his inevitable release. For all that the First knew that Lucifer was punishing himself for failing to protect Azrael, he hated his creator being locked away like some rabid beast.

Alastair had admitted to liking the oddly colored angel. Despite being a creature of pure evil, Azrael had treated the demon with a respect that the majority of other angels refused to grant, though he was never foolish enough to turn his back on the secret leader of Hell. Alastair had even gone so far as to threaten Lucifer and Gabriel with a personal introduction to his Rack if they hurt the little submissive. He'd seemed to find the suitably pale complexions and frantically nodding heads gratifying, and he'd left the shaken Archangels behind to join a laughing Azrael for afternoon tea in the sun-room.

Lucifer sighed and made himself as comfortable as he could on the metal floor of the cage. He'd deprived himself of every comfort he could, going so far as to refuse to eat the sustenance that was provided to him each day. As a heavenly being he didn't require it to survive, but it certainly helped in maintaining condition in times of great stress. Looking at his filthy and emaciated form, he sighed again and leaned back against the wall. He would maintain his self-inflicted punishment until he was freed, and only then would he begin to care for himself again. Maybe, just maybe, enough time had passed that Gabriel would come home to him. He knew it was unlikely, but he refused to be a shrunken wasted shell if his remaining soul-mate could find it in himself to return.

Wiping a rogue tear from his cheek, Lucifer rested his arms on his bent knees and dropped his head onto them. _Come home to me Gabriel_ , he begged silently. _I need you, love._

 **End of Chapter I**

Lady Alseroen returned to the stage with a bag over her shoulder and turned to her readers.

"Right the pairing is Lucifer/Azrael/Gabriel, with Lucifer as the Dom, Gabriel the Sub-Dom and Azrael the Sub. Now if you will excuse me I have another chapter to finish and I am really over due on the original promised update date." With that said Lady Alseroen bowed again and headed to only God knew where.


	3. Chapter II

Lady Alseroen appeared out of nowhere on the stage and started to throw and catch a gold ring.

"I'm still hung up on this ring,and I'll tell you I'm causing mass amounts of mayhem in stories that I have yet to publish." She paused to look around at the place that she had appeared in before she smiled sheepishly.

"Now if youll excuse me I'll go back to messing with peoples lives. So enjoy the chap and let me know what you think as the more positive the response the quiker my beta works." Lady Alseroen left the stage with an evil look and grin on her face.

 **Chapter II**

Michael sat behind his desk knowing that soon Lucifer would re-join the host, yet he was worried about the state of mind the he would be in. The last time he and the rest of the host had seen him he was broken, an Angel that had lost himself to grief at the death of his Sub.

Michael sighed as he continued to persevere in doing the paperwork that was on his desk and he wondered again how in the name of his father had Azreal coped doing the amount of paperwork he had to do.

That thought always made him feel a stab of guilt, as it was his fault that Lucifer hadn't been keeping as close an eye on the Angel of Death as he used to, he was also the cause of loading Gabriel with so much work that he had to ignore Azreal and Lucifer. He sighed as he remembered the day that he had learned that Azreal was dead.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Michael was leaning over a table with Raphael in a plaza on his side of heaven, making plans on the cities defences in case his younger brother Lucifer decided to attack, when suddenly a horn sounded, alerting them to the fact that an Angel from the other side was approaching._

 _A few minutes later Michael saw exactly who had come over to 'his' side of the city, it was Lucifer._

 _But Lucifer wasn't acting in a way that Michael was used to, in fact his younger brother had his head bowed and he wasn't walking, he was stumbling along; when Lucifer looked up and met his older brother's eyes, Michael saw that his younger brother was crying as tears were falling freely from his eyes._

 _As soon as Lucifer was in reach, he fell forward with a sob. Michael caught him, bewildered at what could have reduced his brother to this state. Looking to Raphael, he saw a similarly distraught Gabriel being cradled by the other Archangel._

" _He's gone." Lucifer kept repeating this mantra._

" _Who's gone?" Michael asked but he didn't get any answer making him ask again. "Lucifer, tell me who is gone."_

 _Lucifer looked up at Michael and then said in a broken voice. "He's gone. Azreal's gone."_

 _Michael looked stunned, it took him a moment to process what Lucifer had just said. Before saying desperately "What do you mean Azreal's gone? Lucifer, tell me, what do you mean?!"_

" _He's dead, we searched everywhere but we could not find him." Lucifer replied._

 _Michael could only stare at his grieving brothers in shock as cold dread settled in his gut._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

There was a knock on his door shaking him out of his memories, he bade them to enter his office. The door opened and Raphael entered cautiously.

"Brother," the other Archangel said as a greeting, Michael smiled and motioned for the dark skinned Angel to sit.

"Greetings brother. To what do I owe this visit?" Michael inquired, as Raphael sat down.

Raphael looked at Michael for a second before he looked out of the window with a sigh, he didn't know how his brother and leader would react to the information that he had just found out from a Reaper that had been sent by Death. He looked back at Michael and steeled himself for any reaction that his brother might have.

"Today a Reaper visited Heaven and asked to see me; the Reaper was Serinle, the Reapers Head Healer." Raphael started. "She came and informed me that the one that we believed to be dead was in fact very much alive and well, although without his memories. Thought she assures me that he is starting to regain them."

Michael glared at Raphael, telling his brother without words to 'spit it out' as the humans say.

Raphael cleared his throat before he said. "Serinle says that Azreal is still alive."

Michael's office descended into absolute silence, as Michael stared at Raphael incredulously.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Harry briefed the Winchesters on what they were likely hunting that evening once they had eaten dinner.

"So the most likely candidate is a Trickster?" Dean asked their host.

"Yeah, most likely Loki. Tricksters aren't something that you want to mess around with, gods even less so. I'd recommend you get some backup before you even think of confronting him." Harry warned the brothers calmly.

Sam and Dean look at each other for a moment before simultaneously nodding; Sam got up and moved to another room to make a call, while Dean stayed with Harry.

"So tell me what made you become a researcher for Hunters?" Dean asked, watching Harry carefully.

Harry looked at his guest before he sighed and went to one of the kitchen cupboards and moved several items to the side and pushes a button making a fake panel in his kitchen wall slide to the side revealing a hidden alcohol stash. He grabbed a bottle of really good whiskey and poured two glasses before he placed the bottle back into the cupboard.

He went back to the table and set one glass in front of Dean.

"I tend to be a little more truthful if I have a glass of really good whisky in front of me." Harry explained to his guest.

"The story starts on Halloween 1981, a man came and killed both my parents but when he tried to kill me he couldn't, no one really knows why, but any way because of him I was sentenced to ten years and six summers of Hell, figuratively speaking. During that time that I hunted down the man that killed my parents and I realised that I couldn't bear the thought of innocents being hurt so I started to study all sorts of things. But what made me turn to researching thing for Hunters specifically was a run in with a Demon. It tried to make a deal with me, but when I refused it got angry and tried to kill me. Next thing I know, a Hunter appeared out nowhere and exorcised the thing. I decided that once I had killed my parent's murderer I would dedicate the rest of my life to helping Hunters save lives. I'd been fighting for a long time, and didn't want to deal with the nasties myself, but I knew from personal experience that solid information can save both time and lives. Hence," he spread his hand in a gesture encompassing the entire house. "Researcher."

He eyed his glass, deciding not to refill it. He'd left a lot out, but he knew the Hunters wouldn't pry. Everyone had their own tale of woe, Hunters more than most.

Dean sat in silence, listening to Harry's story. He sympathised with the slender brunette; the man's story sounding all too familiar. He glanced over as Sam re-entered the room, clearly having caught at least some of the tale. He felt a flash of gratefulness. No matter how crappy their lives had been, at least he'd always had his brother by his side. The way Harry talked, it sounded like he'd had nobody.

"Well Bobby's on his way; said he would be here by tomorrow evening so it looks like the Trickster should enjoy his last day on this earth." Sam said making his presence known.

Dean nodded to Sam showing that he had heard, while Harry just nodded. He stood from the table and stretched, leaving his glass on the table.

"Right I'm going to go to bed." He gave the dishes a baleful look before resolutely turning his back and exiting the room.

"For such a nice guy I would have never suspected that he had such a dark past," Sam commented, while all Dean could do was nod.

"Well there's nothing that we can do tonight or tomorrow, so we may as well rest up as much as we can." Sam said and Dean got up and followed his brother to the room that they were sharing.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Death was having too much fun watching his son, that it should be illegal. He had sent Serinle to let the other Angels know that his son was not dead but nothing more.

He thought about all the ways that the reunion between his son and his Sub-Dom could go, and some of them he had to admit they made him laugh. Death frowned when he felt that God was calling him and made his way to where God wanted meet.

"What do you want?" Death asked as soon as he had appeared in front of God.

"I called you to tell you that Lucifer's self-imposed punishment is soon to be over, and as I'm sure you know Azreal and Gabriel are soon to meet again and when they do meet our son will gain his memories back." God said.

"Yes I know about their meeting and I'm quite enjoying the various scenarios that are currently going through my head." Death said with amusement clear in his tone.

God laughed, and the two supreme beings sat down to compare notes and place their bets on what would happen.

 **FDFDFDFD**

At the same time that God and Death were meeting, a cloud like being entered Hell, slipping undetected through the blasted landscape. Whatever this being was it was powerful enough to not be seen or sensed by Hells inhabitants, it made its way to the cage in which the Archangel Lucifer resided.

It cocked its head thoughtfully, carefully searching for the right trigger. The Apocalypse had to occur, and it would do _anything_ to make that happen.

Sifting carefully through the captive Archangel's mind, it smiled victoriously when it found the perfect weak point. Tweaking Lucifer's memories, the being set the blame for Azrael's death firmly in the hands of the humans, with a subtle inference that it had been at Michael's orders. Just a hint of suspicion in an already grief stricken mind, and everything else would fall neatly into place.

The being smiled. Backing away, it quickly left, oblivious to the massive error it had just made.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Magic watched as the entity left the cage in Hell, after changing the memories of her sons Dom; she couldn't do anything as the Laws that governed the Primal's prohibited her.

"I'm sorry my son that I cannot help you." She muttered and made sure that what the entity had done was reversible before she left Hell and made her way to Heaven.

Making her way towards the house of Uriel and entered the lounge where she sat facing the unlit fire.

She had to wait for an hour before Uriel arrived home, it was a nice house considering that the owner didn't have that much talent at matching colours together, the house was done in calming blues and greens, paintings of stunning natural views were hung on the walls, there was also a couple book shelves place around the house filled with books on subjects that pertained to his domain. It took the owner a while before he realised that he was not alone, he turned with sword in hand, and nearly dropped the weapon when he saw who was in his home.

"Lady Magic." Uriel said in shocked surprise. "To what do I owe your presence?"

Magic watched the Archangel that she had chosen to watch out for her son until he recovered his grace and his full powers.

"Uriel, I have a job for you." She stated firmly.

"And what job would that be, My Lady?" Uriel asked.

"As you are the only one to know that Azreal is not only the Angel of Death but also the Angel of Magic; I would like it if you watched over him until he regains his grace and other powers. Currently he goes by the name of Harry Potter." Magic explained, what she wanted Uriel to do and who he had to watch.

"But Azreal's dead." Uriel denied, causing the Primal to sigh in exasperation. _Maybe he went a little too far in faking his death, to make Angels automatically deny that he lives._

"He is not dead Uriel; he fell willingly with both of his Fathers permission, when he explained that he was tired of all the fighting that had been going on." Magic explained patiently.

Uriel stared at the Primal with a spark of hope in his eyes, Azreal returning would solve a lot of problems and misunderstandings. "My Lady, I hope that what you say is true; Azreal was… _is_ the most valued member of heaven, able to make anyone get along or at least cooperate to some extent."

"I know, that is why I'm asking you to watch over him. Even if he is close to meeting one of his soul mates; it seems that he is able to hide something from them if he is determined enough." Magic said exasperatedly with a smile on her face, before adding, "that is why I want you to watch over him, but if there are any private moments between him and his Sub-Dom you will look away; I don't want to have my son to ignore me when he finds out that I asked you to watch him."

At that Uriel sighed in relief as he was sure that Lucifer and Gabriel would have his wings if he saw more than what they allowed others to see of their Sub.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen came back onto the stage, and observed the gathered crowd for a minute. "Well that is it for this chapter. I would like to say that I'm surprised at the amount of attention the other chapter got but I'm pleased with the reviews I got, I) think it made TheCouldron happy, which in turn made me happy."

Here the author paused before continuing. "Please leave a review and it shall be taken to heart whilst any flamers shall be dealt with accordingly. Oh and PS. If any of ypou have any ideas message me and if its good you mkight see it in the story in the future."


	4. Chapter III

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage with a frown, she turned to the crowd but the frown didn't disappear completely. "Right this chapter has been edited, let's see how you voracious readers respond to this."

With that said the Lady started to leave the stage before she remembered something, and turned back to the crowd. "This chapter was dedicated to Umbra Drachen and it still is, hope you enjoy this as much as TheCauldron and I." Then she left the stage.

 **Chapter III**

When Bobby arrived, the Winchesters let him know what they hadn't said on the phone, including what little they knew on Harry's reasons for becoming a researcher for Hunters.

"So you are the one that has managed to keep these idjit's out of trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir. I am the one that has somehow managed to keep them under control and pause their prank war." Harry replied.

"Well you've done a good job so far." Bobby said.

That night Sam, Harry and Bobby were late in meeting up with Dean outside of Crawford Hall, when they got there, Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Dean?" Harry asked.

"He probably got bored waiting and decided to go after the Trickster by himself," Sam replied.

Harry sighed before saying. "Let's go and save him." The three of them went inside and started to search the whole of the building, their search ended when they heard music coming from the auditorium. From behind the door the three of them heard Dean and Loki talking.

"Too bad. Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone." The Trickster was saying.

"Well, I'll agree with you there." Dean replied, and that seemed to be the signal for everyone to burst into the room. Loki looked away from Dean and to the door in surprise when it was thrown open by three Hunters.

Loki eyed the tall man before him, estimating him at over six feet. Shaggy brown hair fell into his face, and despite his dishevelled clothing, it was clear he took care of his appearance.

 _So this must be his younger but taller brother Sam._ Loki concluded.

The next one was short about 5ft 8, pale skin; he had brown hair that was greying, weather beaten features (as if he spent a lot of time outdoors), brown eye and pale pink lips that were hidden by a bit of stubble; he wore a red cap on his head, a button up shirt over a wife beater, worn jeans, boots and a body warmer. He looked to be in his 30s.

The last one was also short about 5ft 6, black hair, emerald green eyes, aristocratic features (which told Loki that he was of noble descent) and dark red lips that looked oh so kissable; he wore black skin tight jeans, Loki noted that they wouldn't hinder the male's movement, red shirt, black leather jacket and trainers, he looked to be in his 20s.

Loki was about to turn away when a twinge of familiarity hit him, he looked at the last man that had entered again trying to figure out why he was so familiar, before his eyes widened and tears began to gather when he figured out exactly who was standing in front of him, he got up from the seat that he was sitting in and moved closer to his Sub.

Harry backed away from the advancing Trickster, he had no idea why the pagan was looking at him that way and something in his mind told him, that this was right that the trickster should look at him that way and only him. But when the pagan whispered a name he froze and looked at said being with wide surprised eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Azrael…" Loki repeated then paused as if he wanted to say something else but he couldn't as at that moment Azrael passed out. (I was going to say collapsed bonelessly but Azrael is currently giving me a look that says 'don't or else' and I don't want to find out what said or else is.)

When the pagan had called him Azrael memories that he hadn't known were there suddenly sprung up and demanded attention, the onslaught of image's caused him to lose consciousness. He didn't notice that Loki surged forward and caught him all the while looking at him worriedly.

The three Hunters watched the proceedings in surprise, Sam was even more surprised when Loki called Harry Azrael.

 _But isn't Azrael the Angel of Death and Natural Magic?_ Sam thought puzzled.

Loki held onto his Sub tightly not willing to let him go, not now that he had him in his arms again safe and sound, where he belonged.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Meanwhile Death and God stilled, both had smiles on their faces.

"And now I feel as though we should relocate them to somewhere else." Death mused as he still remembered what both of his son's mates did when he returned after a long time away from them. He swore and would still swear that he never even wanted to see a hint of what Azrael, Gabriel and Lucifer did behind closed doors.

God looked at his friend expression with amusement. "I think we should but we don't have to and besides didn't Azrael say not to interrupt whatever he and his mates were doing?" He asked.

Death looked at God before an unholy smirk broke out on his face.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Uriel sighed in relief as he watched Gabriel hold Azreal in a tight hold; he was relieved that there was someone there to watch Azreal. He could now turn some of his attention to finding a way to release the Four Horsemen and the Seven Sins so that his brother had more protection while he didn't have access to his grace.

Before he could make his way to the library, a voice stopped him.

"Brother, can I have a moment of your time?" the voice said. Uriel turned around and saw that it was his older brother. Raphael was 6ft 1; he had dark skin and dark eyes and sharp features, he wore a black suit, a white button up shirt and black dress shoes.

"Sure brother. But for only a moment as I have things that need doing." Uriel replied as calmly as he could.

"I hear that you are watching over someone that is not a prophet. So brother who are you watching over?" Raphael questioned.

Uriel sighed in relief, he was happy that he could respond without lying as Raphael couldn't possibly know that the one that he was watching over was their little brother reincarnated as a human.

"I'm watching over Harry Potter." Uriel replied then he added "The Primal Magic asked me too as she was worried about her Avatars health. And before you say that we only serve Father, we don't we serve Father then we serve the Primal's; and besides I quite enjoy the Lady's Avatars antiques." He stated.

Raphael nodded he understood were Uriel was coming from, because as soon as Azreal had started to do his job of reaping the souls of Humans their Father had decreed that they had to do whatever a Primal asked of them as they were the ones that had created their Father, some had refused to serve the Primal's but that was until Azreal took them and showed them something that made them very agreeable to follow their orders; and that was before Azreal had gotten together with Gabriel and Lucifer.

Raphael shuddered as before when an Angel misbehaved, the ones that Azreal had to show something too, simply had to take them aside and explained what Azreal had shown them and after that they were the best behaved Angels in Heaven.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Magic watched both Azreal and Uriel, she was pleased that the latter was doing as he was told. She was unbelievably happy that Uriel was so invested in her son's safety that he would release beings that her sons grace had created, so that the one that wielded it wouldn't be in the amount of pain that he would be had it not been done.

She was happy that her son had finally found his Sub-Dom millennia after his first reincarnation; to this day she did not understand why he wanted to become mortal instead of remaining an Angel but one in hiding, that was until Uriel explained that his mate's would have been able find him.

Magic sighed when she felt the small ping of power that was the Call, that meant that one Primal wanted to meet up. She got herself ready for the meeting then she left her home, she went to where ever Death was at that time, he was the only one that she had admitted her secret to, he had been pissed to say the least when she told him that Azreal was not only Gods and Deaths son but hers as well.

When she saw who was with her friend she stiffened, she didn't know how God would react when or if he learned that little fact about Azreal having a mother.

"Death did you receive the call?" Magic asked her friend.

Death turned to her and smiled as much as Death can smile, which is to say not a lot. "Yes I did receive the call. I see that you are already ready for the meeting." Death said in amusement. Magic blushed minutely and she knew Death could tell that she was blushing.

"You should know that a woman takes a long time to get ready, I'm really lucky that I can control time to an extent, it also makes my life easier." Magic retorted to the unasked question.

Death just smirked whilst God didn't know what to say or do, he didn't want any of the Primal's being angry with him, and no matter what his children said he was not all powerful nor was he all seeing.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Alistair looked around Hell, wishing that Azreal was alive as he could do with a distraction from his underling's stupidity. It was a wonder that he hadn't killed any yet, he sighed he really missed his adopted brother, even if he was his father in a way, but he still considered the Angel his brother no matter what.

When he had threatened his own creator, he had been serious about what he would do but in the end it seemed that it had been an empty threat as Azreal hadn't been hurt by them but killed by some other Angel, as he knew that they would rather kill themselves with their own blade that kill or even hurt Azreal.

He walked to the Rack to see if there were any new souls that needed his 'special' attention, it seemed that he was in luck as there was one soul that was raving about someone called Potter and getting back at him, then it seemed to change track and started to promise that he would take over Hell and that eventually every Demon would bow down to him like they should.

 _Delusions of grandeur much?_ Alistair thought. _I swear that he will take over when Hell freezes over and that would only happen when I'm in father's embrace._

Alistair turned to the demon that was in charge of torturing the souls on the Rack. "I'll take this one." He stated to the underling, the other demon nodded and took the soul down and dragged him to Alistair's personal rack.

Once more Alistair sighed as he thought about the Angel that he swore to protect if he was able to, he hopped that Azreal's non-Heavenly Father hadn't accepted Azreal into his embrace and that he was just delayed with him being reborn as a human.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and counted the amount of people in the crowd, the number surprises her as she had been curious of how many read the story. "Well I hope you all are enjoying the edited version of Fallen Death! Now on with my other stories!"

The Lady bows then exits the stage to study and to write.


	5. Chapter IV

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and face the crowd. "I'm sorry for not updating, I got stuck on the fight between Azreal and Gabriel, I kept writing then deleting it as I wasn't happy with it. So sorry for that." She said before she turned and left.

 **Chapter IV**

It was dark when he woke up; he looked around to see if he could find out where exactly he was, since the last thing that he remembered was passing out under an onslaught of memories.

That thought made him pause, and he thought over every memory. He gathered that he had a lot of names over the lives that he had lived, but one stood out the most and that one was Azreal. He wondered why it sounded right to be called that for a minute before a memory came and showed him why, it was because it was his first name; he knew it would take a while to organise his mind, to have every memory in the right place on his mental time line that he would have to construct.

Due to the memories and the search for his first name he hadn't realised that someone was holding his hand in a tight grip, as if they were afraid he would disappear. Azreal looked down at the one that was holding his hand and he froze.

He had not expected to find him, never mind that he hadn't expected getting dragged into the whole disagreement. But nevertheless he watched his Sub-Dom sleep knowing that when he woke up they were having a talk, not because Azreal wanted to, mind you, but because Gabriel would need to.

Too soon for Azrael's liking the sun rose, streaming through the window and right onto the sleeping Angel's face causing him to stir. Gabriel frowned for a moment before he opened his eyes slowly, then blinked a couple of time whilst looking around, it only took him a minute to see and recognise Azrael, but when he did the Angel practically flew at him and enveloped him in a hug, muttering about never letting him go again and that he was never leaving his sight.

After a couple of minutes Gabriel withdrew and gave Azrael a glare.

"What happened to you?" Gabriel asked his Sub. "When you disappeared, Lucifer and I thought that you were dead," he continued in a whisper.

"Gabriel, I..." Azreal started then stopped, before he took in a deep breath and continued. "I never wanted to hurt you; I just couldn't take all of the fighting that was going on. I couldn't bear to see my family split over something so simple yet so complicated. I didn't want to have to reap the grace and souls of my dead brothers, I wouldn't have been able to bear it if it had been you or Lucifer the one that died so I fell willingly after talking to both of my fathers, they only agreed because they saw how much emotional pain I was in at the mere thought." Azreal explained. It had taken him a while to even find the right words, but he didn't think that Gabriel accepted the explanation given the look on his face.

"So you left." Gabriel stated making Azreal nod hesitantly. "Why?"

Azreal looked at his Sub-Dom incredously. "I just told you why I left!" Azreal said.

"What did we do wrong? Yes, you said that you wouldn't have been able to bear any of our brothers or sisters dying, but you haven't told me what Luc and I did wrong." Gabriel said as he jumped to feet and started to pace, Azrael looked at the way his Sub-Dom was positioning himself, he kept his face hidden which meant that he was trying very hard to not start crying.

"What? You really think that you did something that made me want to fall?" Azreal asked with wide eyes full of shock, making Gabriel nod. "Both of you did nothing wrong!" Azreal asked.

"You wouldn't have fallen if we hadn't done something wrong!" Gabriel shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"The only wrong that was committed was not your fault! It was Michael's fault he made you too busy to spend some time with me, eventually I just stopped trying to set aside time to spend with both of you, because both of you were always working!" Azreal broke, not being able to stand the pain and frustration that had built inside him millennia ago, and finally ended up shouting.

Gabriel had frozen when he heard that they had done nothing wrong, but put the work that Michael had given them before their Sub, who had eventually just continued working and probably had plenty of time to plan his fall. "Did you sleep during the time we were consumed by work?" he asked quietly dreading the answer.

"No," Azrael whispered, looking down in shame, as he closed his eyes and sighed, if Lucifer had been here he would have started to scold him.

Gabriel's heart clenched painfully, and his breath escaped his chest in a sob. He remembered how Azrael could never rest unless at least one of his Dom's were present. In all the unrest at the time caused by the argument, he'd just assumed Lucifer had been the one caring for their little sub. He tended to be more attentive to things like that, naturally the more responsible one as he had a lot of responsibilities in Heaven.

"What, erm," he cleared his throat. "What about eating? You always did forget unless someone reminded you about it."

Azrael threw himself back onto the bed with a humourless yet dry laugh. Draping an arm over his eyes, he smirked bitterly as he remembered. "Serinle all but force fed me, she would bring meals to my office and hover until I'd eaten it all. Apparently I was dangerously thin, though I will dispute that until the day it's time for me to pass on." He subsided into a petulant mutter.

"I'm sorry, Azreal, please forgive me for putting my work before you, I should have never done that." Gabriel pleaded, looking at the ground miserably as he finally comprehended that it was not his fault fully, most of the blame for Azreal disappearing was on Michael's shoulders, thought there was also a portion that lay on Fathers shoulders as he was the one to issue the order to love the Humans more than HIM.

Azrael sighed when he saw the posture that Gabriel had adopted; he hadn't meant to cause his Sub-Dom pain, but he had however inadvertently and that made him feel guilty. "Gabriel there is nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault that you had a lot of work piled onto you." Azreal whispered.

Gabriel looked at Azreal from under his eyelashes, taking in his expression and saw that Azrael truly didn't blame him or Lucifer.

"I Fell because I was tired of the fighting, tired of being pulled in two directions." Azreal said. "And not only that but Fate told me what would of happened had I not Fallen, I didn't want that to happen."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"You will just have to ask Fate that." Azreal said with a small smile.

Gabriel pouted, but stopped when Azreal leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, that caused him to smile. "What? No real kisses?" he asked.

Azreal smirked. "Nope, you have to earn them." He said.

Again Gabriel pouted. "I wish Lucifer was here, he could make you give us all the kisses we wanted." He said petulantly.

"Not true." Azreal said. "He just knew when to ask."

 **FDFDFDFD**

Uriel had become a regular resident of the Heavenly Library in his search for a ritual or spell that would release the four horsemen and the seven sins to protect Azrael, when he spotted a book called _Rituals and Spells used after the Rebellion._ Hope began to bloom in his chest as he reached for the book, he flipped through it rapidly hardly taking in the words that were on the pages, but he managed to get the gist of what each entry was about.

Three hours later, he found the answer, making him shoot out of his chair, pump his fist in the air and shouted "Eureka!" at the top of his lungs, that action garnered weird looks from the lower ranked Angels and a glare from the Angel of Libraries, to the later he gave a sheepish look and said "I just found the answer to one of my problems." And to the former he flared his grace a bit showing them that he was an Archangel.

The Angel of Libraries, Liaren, eyes lit up in understanding. "Then forgive me for glaring at you, you must have been searching for the answer a long time." She said.

"I ransacked not only my library but Azrael's, Gabriel's and Lucifer's as well, even if they aren't around they gave me permission to enter whenever I liked seeing as I used to hide in the library, not only that but I kind of snuck into Michael's and Raphael's libraries as well." Uriel explained.

"So the main Library was a last ditch effort?" Liaren asked, causing Uriel to nod. "Then I hope the answer that you have found is the correct one." Liaren continued.

"I hope so too." Uriel said as he cleaned the table that he had been using, putting the books on the correct shelves and organising the notes that he had taken on the things that had grabbed his attention.

"Oh! May I borrow this book?" Uriel asked as he held up the book for Liaren to see.

"Of course you can. If it holds the answer that you have been looking for, but make sure that it comes back in the same state that you took it in, because Archangel or not I will hunt you down and make you pay if it's not in the same state." Liaren said seriously making Uriel gulp, he may be and Archangel but Liaren could scare even Michael.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Death watched as his head Healer appeared in Heaven and told the Angels that Azrael was still alive, but nothing else.

"You know you should just go and see him." Serinle said appearing out of thin air.

"I know I should but I can't. He won't be able to protect himself." Death began. "I'm waiting for the Angel Uriel to find a way to bring back the eleven beings that would protect him with everything they have." He finished.

"When he receives his grace he is going directly to his private room in the Hospital for a check-up." Serinle said before she smirked. "It's strange not having him in the Hospital every other day for one reason or another."

Death laughed at that but he couldn't deny the truth of that statement, as Azrael had a bad habit of ending up in hospital.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Magic watched with a smile as her son and his Sub-Dom cleared the air a bit between them, she turned her gaze to Uriel, the Angel that she had chosen to protect her son and she couldn't help but feeling pleased at the dedication that he had to Azrael's protection.

"You know Death and God need to know that you interfered in Azrael's birth." A voice said from behind her, her head snapped in the direction of the voice fast enough to give any mortal whiplash.

It was Life, he stood there looking for all the world that he hadn't given one of the most dangerous Primals a heart attack.

"Don't do that Life!" Magic said before she turned back to watching Uriel prepare to unleash the Humans worst nightmares, all to protect his brother. "And I'll tell God when I'm ready. Death already knows somehow."

"Right. You said that the last time you interfered and you never told the Ruler of the Pure world or the other Primal's what you did." Life said derisively.

"I didn't do anything that would have endangered that world!" Magic argued back.

Life just looked at her before he shook his head. "What you did had the same chances to destroy the world as it did to save it." He said softly.

Magic sighed "I know." She said. "It wasn't my intention to endanger the world. I could have let the one that I gave the power to alone and that would have condemned the world but I guided them to ensure that that didn't happen"

Life looked at her. "I didn't know that." He began slowly. "In fact all we know was that you gave one the power but we never knew that you guided them down the right path."

Magic laughed. "Not many know what I do for the worlds, Azrael understands the balance that exists in each world, and he understand that there must always be light and dark, life and death, order and chaos for every world to work perfectly." She paused. "Or at least as perfectly as something can be." She whispered but Life still heard her.

"Forgive me for assuming things, you never do things without a good reason." He said as he moved closer to the other Primal and looked over her shoulder to see into the pool at her feet.

"So you chose the one that knew that Azrael was your son." He observed.

"He was the best choice. Azrael's Dom's memories were messed with, he cannot change what has happened until he regains his grace, but its location is still hidden from him." Magic said as she looked at the tree that held her sons grace.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen appears again but this time out of a portal. "If you lot can wait for four days before I start writing again then I think I'll have two chapters ready by the end of next Sunday, please note that I don't mean this Sunday so don't ask." With that she turns to the newly opened portal and stepped through into a dark pyramid that was in the AVP universe.


	6. Trip Down Memory Lane I

**Chapter 1 - A Trip Down Memory Lane**

It was mid day and the tribe was making its way towards the city that was built on the sacred land, it was also where the tribes could gather without having to worry over one tribe member killing another as it was strictly forbidden to spill blood in the sacred lands, there the tribe shared resources, information and sometimes some of the tribes arranged inter-tribe marriages to strengthen the ties that certain villages had. Some of the Chaos tribe (as they were called by the other tribe because of the types of magic that they preformed) where on horseback and the others were walking.

" _Aldren, wait up!_ "A voice called.

Aldren turned around on his black horse looking for the source of the call, once he had located who had called himhe paused for a minute to let the brown horse that carried his friend time to catch up.

Once his friend was beside him, Aldren said " _You know Siverno, you really need to learn to pack quicker or the tribe will leave you behind one day._ "

Siverno rolled his eyes, but choose not to respond. " _Which of the Tribes do you think will arrange a marriage?_ " Siverno asked after a minute of silence.

" _Well the Master wants to strengthen the ties that we have with one or two of the Tribes, but other than that I honestly do not know._ " Aldren replied after some thought.

The rest of the ride they spent joking and playing around.

 **FDFDFDFD**

It was the year 969 A.D the construction of the castle was almost complete, all that was left to do once it was complete was to refurbish it and enchant it, they also had start to work on the warding scheme.

" _Salazar! What are you doing here staring at the castle in such cold weather?_ " his best friend Godric Gryffindor asked him.

" _Godric._ " Salazar greeted his friend " _I'm in such cold weather because I'm contemplating what we still have to do to bring the school into the state which I find acceptable to open it in._ "Salazar continued.

" _You and perfection, I swear if I didn't know you better I would think you were a girl_ " Godric said with an exasperated sigh.

Salazar turned and glared at his so called best friend and growled out " _If you weren't my friend I would curse you for that insult_ " he paused for a moment then he smirked and said " _then again if I'm a girl then you are a little baby girl that whines about everything._ "

Godric's eyes widened then he smiled and laughed. That's how Rowena and Helga found them.

 **FDFDFDFD**

The sun was high in the sky and all anyone could see was the sea that surrounded the three ships. It was the 10th of October 1492; Christopher Columbus was leaning over a table on the deck of the Santa Maria, trying to measure their position on the map that covered the table in front of him, hoping he could find land before the crews of all three ships died.

" _Sir, for how much longer are we going to be at sea?"_ asked Captain Vincente Pinzon.

" _It shouldn't be long now, at least another week or so hopefully, if the Lord is smiling on us, less._ " Christopher replied without looking up.

The next day at dawn Christopher was standing at the bow of the ship staring at the mass of land that they were nearing in shock, after a while he shook himself out of it then he turned and ran straight towards the Captain's cabin.

" _Captain Pinzon! Wake up! We have sight of land! We finally have sight of land!_ " Christopher shouted knocking incessantly on the cabins door, from inside Christopher could hear a crash that was quickly followed by a lot of cursing.

The door was suddenly yanked open and Vincente was standing there looking a little worse for wear, but he had a look of hope on his face.

" _Sir is what you're saying true?_ " Vincente asked.

" _Why would I lie about seeing land, I'm sick of only seeing water right now all I want is to step foot on dry unforgiving land!_ " Christopher said back then he added " _If you want to see if I'm telling the truth then look behind me."_

Vincente did as Christopher asked and looked behind him and saw the welcomed sight of dry land.

" _Land ho!_ " Vincente shouted after a moment of standing still in shock. The response was immediate there was a lot of crashing sounding under their feet accompanied also by a lot of cursing.

It took the crew a minute to get as presentable as a ship's crew could be at a time like this, but once they got on the deck and saw land they took up Vincentes cry of _Land ho!_ After it was cried unanimously by the whole crew they heard various sounds indicating a non to gentle wakeup call that included a lot of cursing which made the Santa Maria crew laugh.

An hour later Christopher was standing on what would in the future be known as America.

 **FDFDFDFD**

 _Currently Pachacuti was sitting on his throne contemplating the many ways that he could make his reign, in the eyes of his people, unforgettable. After a while he got up off his throne and walked to the arch that over looked the sacred mountains of his people, he wondered for the hundredth time why not one of his ancestors had built a monument on the mountains, as he was sure the view would be spectacular, one that he wouldn't mid looking out over every time he woke up._

 _Pachacuti's eyes widened as he suddenly had an idea of what would make his reign unforgettable, he turned around and looked at one of the few guards that he allowed to be present in his company so often and said "_ _Find the best architect of the kingdom I require his service. If you have to acquire the services of a sorcerer then do so._ _" He ordered, the guard bowed and left immediately._

 _Pachacuti turned around again to face the sacred mountains and waited a tad impatiently for the arrival of the architect._

 _It took a week to find the best architect even with the wamulli's help. When the architect was kneeling before him, Pachacuti got up and took a step towards the architect surveying him with a neutral expression._

 _"_ _Tell me your name._ _" Pachacuti demanded._

 _"_ _I am Sami, my king. If I may ask, what do you require of me?"_ _The architect, Sami, asked._

 _Pachacuti moved towards the very same arch that he had stood at and thought up the idea that he wanted so much to make reality, and the time it had taken to find the architect had given him time to plan what he wanted specifically._

 _He turned and gestured for Sami to come closer "_ _Sami, do you see those mountains?_ _" Pachacuti asked the architect, once he had received an affirmative response he continued "_ _I want there will be two cities on that very mountain, one will be the public city for the farmers and artisans, the other will be for me and the ones that I consider worthy to enter._ _" He paused to see if the architect was following what he was saying, once he saw that Sami was following he continued "_ _And I want both cities done within a tight timeframe preferably before my death, in order to do that I want you to concentrate on the one that I will reside in once that one is half way finished then you have permission to start on the second city. I also know that you will encounter some problems so I'm allowing you to use every resource that I have for this project._ _" Pachacuti paused and turned around to face Sami and gave him a glare, then he said "_ _Do not waste any of the resources I give you and I will know if you do._ _" He finished and gestured in a way that Sami knew was a dismissal, so he bowed and left._

 _Pachacuti looked again towards the mountain and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, he then went to his throne and started to make arrangements for him to be buried there, he also called in the royal sorcerer and ordered him to be ready to cast protections on his city in the clouds, Machu Pichu the perfect place to not be disturbed._

 _A year later the royal version of the city in the clouds was completed, wards and all with traps to be extra sure, whilst the commoner version was half way done. When Pachacuti died he was buried and like he had ordered the Royal Machu Pichu was sealed until his reincarnation came and claimed the city as his own._

 _ **FDFDFDFD**_

 _"_ _Pharaoh, what plan are we to use in order to defeat the enemy?_ _" A general asked._

 _Rameses turned his head and looked right at the general that had spoken and said "_ _We use both but in order to do that we need to divide the army in two._ _" Here he paused for a moment then he continued. "_ _One half will attack their city whilst the other half attacks the army's encampment thus that enables us to defeat the enemy's army and conquer their last city._ _" The generals that surrounded him nodded, seeing the wisdom of his plan, they were also embarrassed that they had questioned him before he could fully explain his plan._

 _A week later and they were victorious, Rameses looked over the battle field with a neutral expression not letting on that he could see the souls of the dead. That night he sat on the balcony attached to his rooms in the palace grounds, the balcony faced the direction in which his pyramid was located, as years before he had ordered them to map out the location in which his pyramid would be built and once that was done he built two city versions one in a pocket dimension and the other in reality (he would do the same to his pyramid but he would personally tweak the design), so that he could watch his pyramid rise from the desert sand._

 _He looked up and prayed to a god he didn't know existed, he knew that if his people found out that he worshipped a God that was not a god of the Pantheon they worshipped his name would be blotted out of the records, so he made sure that his reign would be unforgettable and as a side effect he made sure that no one knew about his divided faith._

 _For the rest of his time as Pharaoh of Egypt, lower and upper, he built many monuments and made many changes that made the people love him and as a side effect made them believe that he would be a great god perhaps even the greatest god they had reigned over Egypt. He didn't know it but he would be known in the future as Rameses the Great._

 _ **FDFDFDFD**_

 _"John! Wait up!" was called in the early morning light, then the voice said "God damn it all to Hell! Just my fucking fucked up luck!"_

 _John just kept jogging even thought his lips twitched every now and then at some of the insults that were coming from his friends mouth as he tried to finish getting dressed, and jog at the same time, before the Sargent Major came outside. The other soldiers that were jogging knew that Leo was going to fail at getting dressed before the dreaded drill Sargent Major from Hell made an appearance._

 _A year later John Redford and Leo Franklin died, whilst on a bombing raid over Nazi controlled territories, just moments before their death they were in a dog fight above Luxemburg against some Nazi soldiers. Their bodies were never recovered even if they had died in the final weeks of the war._

 _ **FDFDFDFD**_

 _A tanned dark haired man in a white cloak was crouching on the roof of a building assessing the compound that was before him, he was furious about his masters betrayal, but he knew that he could not blame the man for he had become the enemy in order to protect his family he knew that he would have done the same if he had a family._

 _The next day after night fall the man attacked the compound but he had the knowledge that his reincarnation would find the den that he had left behind, in which he had left a large variety of weapons ad information._


	7. Trip Down Memory Lane II

Lady Solaris walked on stage and turned to the crowd. "I hope this chapter tides you over until I next update."

After saying her piece she left the stage.

 **Trip Down Memory Lane II**

A man was playing the fiddle near a crossroads, this man was hoping to get a little money from playing when a stranger appeared and said "I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too and if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due; I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, because I think I'm better than you."

The man looked at the stranger taking in his words and contemplating them, after a while the man decided to answer the stranger. "My names Johnny and it might be considered a sin but I' take you're dare and you're going to regret it because I'm the best there's ever been. But before we begin my I have the name of my competition?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, you may know my name its Crowley." The 'devil' replied.

And so they both played long into the night, in the end Johnny won the dare and received his golden fiddle, at the end Johnny took pity on Crowley and told him if he ever wanted to try again he was welcome to come back. The next day Johnny hid the golden fiddle in a place that no one would find it.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Joseph stared at Gods messiah wondering why God wanted so much death and destruction to happen. The messiah went by the name of Moses; Joseph knew that there was a good reason as to why God had chosen someone that had been raised in a life of luxury to free the Hebrews from slavery, but it didn't matter if there was a good reason or not he had a job to fulfil.

Joseph cast the spell that would lure Moses to climb the mountain. The day that the pastor gave in to the urge was when there was a storm; he reached halfway up the mountain before he took refuge in a cave in which there was a bush.

Moses sat near the entrance wondering why he had even started to climb the mountain in the first place. Suddenly the bush that was in the cave caught fire for no reason, Moses stared at said bush in surprise moment before a man stepped out of the flames and into the cave.

"You are Moses correct?" The strange man asked. Moses stared for a moment longer before nodding his head to show that the man was right.

"Good, that means that I don't have to continue my search any longer." The man said relived at the prospect.

"Why would you have been searching for me?" Moses asked before he added. "If I may be so bold as to enquire of course."

"You need not fear me, for we are on the same side and of the same opinion." The man said before he whispered. "I hope."

"And what is that opinion and side?" Moses asked, before he added "And can I have your name."

Joseph thought for a minute, then he said "My name is Joseph, the opinion is that the Hebrew should be free, and able to worship their God openly instead of in the shadows and in oppression, God sent me to find you because he felt that you were the right man to lead the Hebrews to safety."

Moses looked at Joseph wondering why God would deem him worthy of such a task. "But I will need help I cannot do this on my own as I am nought but a simple shepherd!" Moses objected vehemently.

Joseph sighed wondering what he had done in a past life to anger The Father of All enough to have him help a stubborn as a mule shepherd. After that day Joseph and Moses became the best of friends anyone could hope to be, both did their duty and made sure that the Hebrews were freed, even if they sometimes disagreed with the methods that Their Lord demanded that they use, they stayed together all through life where one was the other was usually not far behind.

 **FDFDFDFD**

He was an Angel that much he knew, but which angel was debatable as there was hundreds.

He walked into a house that he resided in; once through the door he saw what was a lounge, it had a fireplace embedded into one wall with a coffee table a bit away, the space between being the place that he liked to curl up in and read a book or do some paperwork that his other father demanded that he do all the while (for paperwork at least) using said table as a desk of sorts; a black leather sofa directly across from the fire place and two black leather armchairs (one of the best places to corner and convince one or both of his lovers to do what he wanted), on the floor was the softest and most comfortable golden carpet that he knew of, one wall was made entirely out of glass overlooking the Angelic portion of Heaven(they were one way so on the outside it was like looking into a mirror ( **AN:** think of the windows from the police interrogation rooms) one wall was cover with a couple of bookcases full of books for pleasure reading, the other wall was devoted to a door that lead to the kitchen/dining room and millions of pictures of family and landscapes.

When he had walked in he spotted his two lovers sitting in the sofa each reading reports that they had been given by the Angles that worked under them. He sighed knowing that any previous plans he had to make his lovers stop work just did a very spectacular swan dive out the window, and oh look it added a couple of flips too.

His lovers must of heard his sigh as they looked up for a second and smiled at him he smiled a small smile back and went to make something to eat knowing that they had already eaten, he then proceeded to take his lunch to his study, he paused and surveyed the room for a minute taking in the familiar and comforting room, in the middle of it was a black desk that had been carved out of a tree from the land of the dead (the place where the dead went to await judgement.), behind it was a high backed dark emerald green leather chair (and by his Heavenly Father was that chair comfy), the walls were hidden by bookcases crammed with book upon book of the Laws of not only Heaven and Hell, but the Law of the Dead (his father had wanted him to study them as he sat on the Council when his other Father couldn't), the floor was covered by a crème carpet, behind the desk was a fireplace that only got lit at night and he was sure that his lovers wouldn't know, and on the chimney there was a picture of the most beautiful part of the Land of the Dead; he sat down at his desk and ate his dinner not at all happy that his plans had been destroyed so utterly that they were unrecognisable, he had originally planned to spend a nice romantic evening in front of the fire making love or just snuggled up to his Dom and Sub-Dom.

After he had finished eating he got to work on all the paperwork that he had to finish, yet he kept swearing by both of his Fathers and his Mother that the paperwork never ended, and he had a sneaking suspicion that his non Heavenly Father had him doing all the paperwork that pertained to his job.

Hours later both of his lovers knocked on his door and entered when he gave them permission, both stepped into his study but he didn't look up until he had completed the paper that he was going over, when he did he looked at both of the men that stood in his study.

The one on the left was tall at 6ft 5, blond hair and silver eyes full red lips, aristocratic features, he had an athletic build and was lightly muscled, his appearance was deceptive as he was extremely strong and he was fast, he had four sets of wings which were the colour of gold; he was what others called 'sex on legs'. The one on the right was shorter than the one on the left at 6ft 2, auburn hair and forest green eyes, aristocratic features and pale pink lips, and just like his friend on his left he had an athletic build with slight muscle but he was faster than he was strong; the others called him handsome. They were Lucifer, the Morning Star, and Gabriel, the Messenger of God, and both were his lovers.

"Are you coming to bed my love?" Lucifer asked as he moved closer to his desk.

He sighed yet again but he shook his head and said "No I cannot, I have too much work to do after the council meeting that I have just left." Really his excuse was a lie he was incensed that he could not follow through with the plans that he had been making for the last week.

Lucifer sighed but nodded moving back to Gabriel's side, but Gabriel wouldn't back down and give in this time like he had many other times and instead pushed the issue.

"Why won't you come to bed with us now? For the past week you have put work before sleep you eat, yes, but that's only when you are really hungry and there are times that you work in the field helping out your non Heavenly Fathers servants!" Gabriel said raising his voice a bit, and then asked in a small voice. "Have we done something wrong?"

He looked at Gabriel incredulously for a moment, taking in the worried look on their faces. "You haven't done anything wrong." He assured as he leaned back and allowed the mask that he wore 99% of the time to fall, letting Lucifer and Gabriel to see just how tired, stressed and frustrated he was, before saying. "Soon in the Land of the Dead a war will break out as it does every time a war on Earth does as the soldiers from opposite side die but continue to fight their enemy in death; me and other Reapers are making the appropriate preparations for the event but as always there is some idiot of a Reaper that thinks he knows more than the ones making the decisions, causing the Council to do more paperwork than normal."

Lucifer's and Gabriel's eyes widened at the mention of war, they had not known that one was due to happen so soon.

"Forgive me, I didn't know about that." Gabriel said regretting questioning his lover.

Hi eyes softened. "It's alright. I knew that you didn't know as the souls that knew of said war have yet to be judged." He assured, and then continued. "When the war starts I will have to go into the field, sit on the Council and do even more paperwork." He sighed, he didn't like what a war made him do, i.e. leave his lovers at home and camp in the wilderness moving from one battlefield to another collecting the souls of the fallen soldiers from both sides.

 **FDFDFDFD**

It had been days since the attacks had started; Daichi had tried to save as many people as he had been able to, but he doubted that he had saved everyone in the town.

"Daichi where are we going?" his little sister asked.

"Were going somewhere safe, somewhere that we don't have to worry about being attacked." He replied after a moment of consideration.

It would be two years later that Daichi, one of two great Samurais, dies defending his homeland from American Invasion.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Lady Solaris walks out onto the stage. "Well I gave you this chapter so that I can buy some time to write chapter III, please be patient as all is not lost, I just need time. So please don't kill me, instead just leave a review" with that the Lady left the stage to try and write the next chapter.


	8. Chapter V

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and turned to face the crowed. "Apologies for not updating, right now I have a period where there are no exams that I need to study for intensively, so here is the long awaited chapter. I basically just wrote this all today from 2pm until now which is..." She looked at her phone, "9:31 pm. Hope you enjoy it."

With that she made a hasty escape to another dimension, so that she could update another story.

 **Chapter V**

Uriel checked the list of ingredients for the umpteenth time, making sure that he had the right ones. He looked at the drawing as he grabbed the chalk, he nodded then he grabbed the book and began tracing the lines that he needed for the ritual.

"This had better work. I hate the fact that Azreal is unprotected." He muttered as he worked. Next he began mixing the ingredients, making a watery solution that he placed in the very centre of the chalk drawing.

"Right, now for the incantation." He said as he read it in the book. "Is this how Az always feels when he does a ritual?" Uriel asked out loud, feeling self-conscious. "Because if it is then I don't know how he stands it."

"Konei tukua e ahau te Wha nga mea o te pouri, me nga mea Whitu o te hara i to ratou whare herehere ki te mahi ki to ratou Kaiwhakaako, e toku teina, Azreal te anahera o te mate, me te Magic. Kia murua ratou mo ta ratou e mea ai, kahore hes aroaro ki te ata ia ratou." Uriel chanted.

At the entrances to the prisons of the Seven Sins and the Four Horsemen doorways appeared out of thin air, the aforementioned beings looked at the doors that had appeared before they moved and stepped out, creating their own vessels as they exited their prisons.

"We shall find you Master, and may the Primals help those that have harmed you." They said at the same time but they where miles apart.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Azreal shot up out of bed as he felt the wave of power that had passed over the house. After he and Gabriel had talked a bit more both had gone to bed with Gabriel sleeping with the Death Angel, not willing to let Azreal out of his sight.

Gabriel stirred and sat up. "What's wrong Az?" He questioned.

"I don't exactly know, a wave of power just passed through the house but it had no ill intentions." He said before a shiver went down his spine making him look around cautiously. "And I think that someone was just talking about me and not in a friendly way."

"Does it involve a hospital?" Gabriel asked with a bit of mirth in his voice.

Azreal turned and glared at his mate. "Yes it most likely does, and watch it we just found each other and you're already cruising for the couch." Azreal said.

Gabriel nodded quickly, there was no way he was going to be booted onto the couch before Lucifer, he would wait until the Dom had been kicked out before he went and did something to warrant the same punishment, he just wanted the satisfaction of lasting longer than the other.

The next morning Azreal was in the kitchen cooking, whilst Gabriel was sitting at the island in the middle drinking a cup of coffee, when Sam and Dean walked in.

"So what's for breakfast?" Dean asked as he sat down opposite Gabriel.

"Full English." Azreal replied as he checked the bacon.

Gabriel watched as his Sub navigated the kitchen expertly, he smiled as he remembered the taste of some of the dishes that he had cooked for him and Lucifer, they were all delicious. He didn't care if some thought that it was disgusting eating recipes that had their origins in Death's realm, they were so good that he didn't care, nor did Lucifer.

Sam and Dean watched Gabriel as he stared at Azreal entranced, they glanced at each other.

"Dude, he's whipped." Dean muttered to his brother lowly, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Thought I wonder who's the one that has the most control over the relationship." Sam asked Dean, who shrugged.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Michael glanced up as Castiel entered his office, personally he didn't know what to think of this particular Seraph, but he knew that if there was one Angel that Azreal would accept into the admittedly small Archangel ranks this would be one of the Angels that would get the honour, whilst others like Zachariah would be put down immediately, they didn't need his ego getting g any bigger than it was at the very moment.

"Archangel Michael." Castiel greeted bowing his head.

Michael just looked at the angel with a raised eyebrow, he knew that Castiel was normally quiet and rarely got involved in anything and this showed that the matter was at least semi-important.

"Yes Seraph Castiel? What do you need?" He questioned as he sat back after he had closed the folder on his desk so that the other occupant of the room wouldn't be able to see the contents.

"When is the Archangel Azreal scheduled to come back? I heard the news and I was curious, and if I may state there are several others that are as curious about that as well." Castiel asked respectfully.

Michael sighed. "He will return when he's ready, I suspect that he will be dragged to Death's Realm before he will be allowed to come here." He said as he looked out of the window.

Castiel nodded, he then looked around the other Angels office and saw that it was a bit disorganized.

"The Demons not being cooperative?" the Seraph asked.

Michael laughed. "No they are not, it seems that they knew about Azreal's return before we did, as Alistair has ignored any of my attempts to set up a meeting, with the excuse that he had other more important things to do." He stated. "Now I know that was code to say 'Sorry can't meet right now I'm too busy watching Azreal live a human life, to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.'" Michael continued after a second of thought.

Castiel smiled a bit as the Archangel relaxed, he was happy that the higher Angels trusted him enough to relax around him. "It was amusing watching you get pissed off when a messenger demon came and told you that Alistair was currently unavailable." He said with amusement. "Those times were always funny." Castiel admitted.

"I'm glad that my tantrums were amusing to some." Michael said derisively. "When Dean Winchester makes a deal you will raise him form perdition, after that I want you to stick around and watched Azreal.

Castiel nodded. "What do I say when he accuses me of staying on that fact that you don't have faith in his abilities to take care of himself?" the Seraph asked.

"Tell him that I do have faith in his abilities to defend himself but that I worry since he doesn't have his Grace currently." Michael responded as he turned back to the Angel.

 **FDFDFDFD**

The Horsemen Death looked at his three brothers War, Famine and Conquest; they had been released by someone close to their Master. But the question was who.

They knew that it could have been Lucifer but he was currently looked up in his prison, punishing himself for the belief that he had failed their Master, Gabriel probably as they currently had no idea where he was, but he was clearly somewhere that was not Heaven or Hell.

Uriel their Masters confidant and friend was a likely candidate as he had access to one of three books that had several rituals that one could use to free them, but then again he was a rule abiding Angel he wouldn't release them unless his orders had him out of options.

Then there were the ones that were in the Primal Death's Realm, but there the knowledge was public knowledge, and no one would dare do it unless it was beneficial to the Primals wishes or it was done with the intention of protecting his son Azreal.

Really there were many that would do the deed but there were a variety of reasons that they were struck of the list.

"Let's focus on finding Master Azreal, and leave the 'who let us out' for latter." Conquest said as he turned and moved to the white Bugatti Veyron that his stead had taken the form of.

The others glanced at each other as Conquest walked away.

"He does have a point. Master Azreal does take priority." Famine reasoned, making the other nod.

"Then le's split up and find him." War said as he moved to his red '65 Ford Mustang Fastback.

Famine got into his car, a black Cadillac Escalade, before he turned back to the others. "Once one of us finds Master send out a signal and we will make our way to their location." He said before he turned and drove off.

"Well I'll head to Rivers Pass, Colorado and see if I can catch the Masters attention." War said as he got into his car.

"I'll keep an eye on the angels to make sure that they don't interfere." Death said as he got into his pale white 1959 Cadillac Series 62 coupe, after that the ones still present separated and began their own search.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Azreal hummed as he did the paperwork that his Padre, Death, had sent him. He couldn't believe that even without his grace he still had to do paperwork, this was so not in the deal.

He thought that when he had fallen that he wouldn't have to do paperwork when he remembered but apparently his Padre hated doing paperwork as much as every mortal and immortal being in the universe.

"I can't believe that Death just sent you some paperwork without checking to see if you were fine with doing the work." Gabriel said as he watched Azreal make his way through the paperwork at a steady pace.

Azreal sighed. "He knew that I would have said no if he had asked, as all I want to do is catch up with you and tell you about the lives that I have lead." He replied as he sat back and ran his hand through his hair with his eyes closed. "I'm so getting back at him for this as I don't remember agreeing to do paperwork once I remembered." He grumbled.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you fell willingly and made it apart of the agreement." Gabriel retorted in amusement.

Azreal shot his Sub-Dom a look." Oh yeah laugh it up. I'll be the one laughing when Michael heaps so much paperwork on you that you won't be able to carry it without using magic to make it feather light." He retorted hotly as he got back to work.

"Now, now Emerara Mate there's no need to be so cruel." Gabriel said as he regretted saying anything, he knew that if Lucifer had been there he would have been laughing at his misfortune.

"Oh and why's that you were practically rubbing the fact that you don't have to do paperwork in my face!" Azreal said, you could tell that his temper was begging to flare.

"No I wasn't all I was doing was pointing out the flaws in the agreement between you and your Fathers." Gabriel responded quickly.

Sam and Dean watched as Azreal glared at Gabriel.

"Nice save!" Dean whistled, gaining Azreal's attention making Gabriel wince.

"And you!" Azreal exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing eavesdropping on other people's conversations!" Azreal yelled at Dean before he turned to Sam. "And I thought you had enough common sense to not eavesdrop, obviously your brother's behaviour is rubbing off on you!"

"Hey I came to make sure that Dean didn't do anything stupid!" Sam defended himself, at the same time interrupting Azreal, the youngest Winchester saw that the man was stressed.

Azreal looked at Sam before he sighed. "Sorry guys that wave of power seems to have affected me more than I thought, I'm not normally this high strung." He apologised looking down at the floor.

Translation:

Konei tukua e ahau te Wha nga mea o te pouri, me nga mea Whitu o te hara i to ratou whare herehere ki te mahi ki to ratou Kaiwhakaako, e toku teina, Azreal te anahera o te mate, me te Magic. Kia murua ratou mo ta ratou e mea ai, kahore hes aroaro ki te ata ia ratou = I hereby release the Four creatures of darkness and the Seven beings of sin from their prison to serve their Master, my brother, Azrael the Angel of Death and Magic. May they be forgiven for what they did without he's presence to calm them.

Emerara Mate = Emerald Death (Maori)


	9. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Blue eyes looked around at the walls of the cage that he was in; he hated the fact that he was trapped and that he could not avenge his lover. At that thought he snarled.

 _Those humans will pay for killing Azreal._ Lucifer thought as he glared at the wall. _When I get out they will pay._

The screams that sounded from outside of his cage intensified for a moment in response to his anger and hate.

 **FDFDFDFD**

On Earth in a ghost town located somewhere in America, a tall blonde of 5ft 10 walked into an abandoned bar, she moved to the bar and hopped up onto the counter where she sat crossed legged; she glanced behind her at the shelves and saw that there was a full bottle of alcohol, she made a gesture with her hand and the bottle flew into it, but before she could open the bottle the door that lead to the storage creaked open.

"Ah! Lust so nice to see you." A male voice said drawing her attention, the man was around 5ft 7, had brown hair, dark brown eyes, sharp features, and full red lips, he wore a pair of khaki trousers a white button up t-shirt and a pair of brown dress shoes.

"Sloth." Lust said as she bowed her head in greeting. "How does it feel to be free?" she asked as she opened the bottle and poured some into the two glasses that Sloth had summoned.

"It feels great." Sloth replied before taking a sip of the liquor and hummed in appreciation. "You have a good taste in liquors, Lust." He complemented, making Lust smirk.

"Of course I have good taste. My taste in spirits was inherited from our Father and Master." She said with pride.

"Watch out Lust, you're coming into my territory." Another voice came from the top floor of the bar, Lust glared at the new comer.

"I don't care. I'm proud to be one of Master Azrael's creations and daughters." She retorted.

"You have a point there; we are all proud of that." The man said. Pride was 5ft 6, had black hair, proud blue eyes, sharp features and light red lips, he wore black trousers a dark red button up t-shirt and a pair of converse.

Lust just smiled in triumph before sighing unhappily as she poured another glass of the old spirit. "You better enjoy that as this was the only bottle that I've found of the stuff." She said as she handed the glass to her brother, who nodded in acceptance.

"No need to worry!" A voice piped up from the hole in the floor. "I found a lot more of it down here!"

The three Sins spun around to face the one that had spoken and found a man that was 5ft 3 with short blond hair, light blue eyes, pale red pink lips and soft features, he wore a pair of light blue jeans, a light grey t-shirt and a pair of white trainers; he was very rounded at the middle. Lust, Pride and Sloth glanced at each other for a moment before they turned back to their brother.

"Greed." Sloth greeted with a nod.

"When in the name of our Creator did you get here?!" Lust exclaimed. "I could swear that I arrived first!" she continued exasperated as she looked around the run down bar. The three men just shook their heads.

"You did arrive first, but you're the only one that used the door." Pride placated, Lust turned to face him with a glare.

"And this is why it's a bad idea for us to get together." A female voice interrupted. "We fight like little children."

The four turned to the door and saw a woman that was 5ft 8, long black hair, bright red eyes, dark red lips and aristocratic features; she wore a black knee length dress with red high heeled boots.

"Wrath! Thank Azreal that you've arrived!" Lust exclaimed, Wrath just smiled at the only other female sin that was present.

"When will Envy arrive?" Wrath asked.

"She will get here last as is her custom." Pride replied dismissively.

"Really I can't believe that she is even our sister." All of the five that had been there for a while turned and saw a man that was 5ft 8 with dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, full red lips and chubby features, he wore dark brown slacks, a green t-shirt that was doing its best to cover the man's chubby torso and a pair of white trainers.

"For Azreal's sake! Would you lot start to use the fucking door! I swear if our Master was here you would use it but you don't!" Lust yelled exasperated. "The only reason I use it, is so that when I go to meet with our Master and Creator I don't forget to use it! For all you know he could be locked in certain activities with his mates!" She continued to berate them.

The sins present turned a little green at the thought of the 'activities' that their Master would engage in with his mates, well everyone but Lust turned a little green.

A sigh was heard from the door, making them turn to see a woman that was 5ft 10 had green streaked black long hair, bright red lips, sharp features and bright green eyes, she wore a knee length dress and black high heels.

"Lust is right I'm saddened at the fact that none of you respect us, if you can't respect your siblings, how can you respect our Master?" She asked. "The answer is you can't."

"Envy! Come sit I saved you a spot!" Lust exclaimed as she gestured to the stall that she had kept free, glaring at any of the other Sins if they tried to sit there.

Envy nodded in thanks as she sat down and threw back the shot that had been placed in front of her immediately, relishing in the small burn that it caused as it travelled down her throat.

"So we have been released for a reason that we don't know and we have no idea if our Master even remembers his time as an Angel and the reason why he fell." Wrath said starting the meeting.

"Actually we aren't the only ones that were released." Envy said as she threw another shot back. "The Horses Four have been released and they know why, if we want answers then we have to ask them." She reported. The Horses Four were how the Sins referred to the Four Horsemen, they hated the fact that they had to share their Masters attention with more than the Seven of them.

"So our best course of action is to find the Ponies and get the reason why we released before forming any sort of plan." Sloth said as he sipped from the tumbler that he had managed to get Greed to summon for him.

His statement was greeted with looks of disdain, hate and reluctance.

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Lust called out as she hopped down from the bar. "It can't be that hard to find Four Ponies." She continued before she walked out of the abandoned bar.

The others looked at each other for a minute, Envy sighed and followed her sister. Wrath followed a minute later; once the females had departed the male Sins sighed and shrugged their shoulders before they left to find the Four Horsemen.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Azreal tried to hide a laugh as he watched Gabriel sneak into the Winchester brother's room with a can of shush cream, gaffer tape, string and a waxing kit. He could guess what his Sub-Dom was about to do and couldn't wait to see the fall out.

After the wave of power that had surged through the house, he had started a prank war between the brothers and Gabriel with the hope that they would get past the tasteless pranks that Gabriel had inflicted on them, it was slow going but it was providing the results that he had desired to see.

Azreal shook his head as his shoulders shook with silent laughter as he went back to bed, he had gotten up because he had wanted to see what prank would come next.

The next morning to yells were heard from the brother's rooms as they finally felt the pain from whatever waxing that they had undergone, and the fact that they were probably stuck to the ceiling by the liberal use of string and gaffer tape, let's not forget the fact that they were also likely covered in shush cream from head to toe.

"GABRIEL! YOU'RE A DEAD ANGEL!" The brothers practically screamed in their rage.

"Don't kill my mate!" Azrael yelled back. "Punish him as you will but death is not an option!"

"Fine then he won't die, he will just regret what he has done." Dean called back.

"Um, Dean?" Sam called to his brother. "We can start planning the Tricksters demise as soon as we get down from here." The younger brother reasoned.

"Is that shush cream in our closets and duffle bags?!" Dean yelled.

There was silence for a moment before Azrael heard a whimper.

"Never mind the clothes." Sam whimpered. "Look at what he did to my laptop."

At hearing that Azreal froze before he turned to stare at his till sleeping mate in wonder and incredulity, he was still asleep even after the brothers had yelled their loudest, then he sighed and wished that Lucifer was there with him so that they could debate the possible forms that the retaliation would take.

He sighed as he made his way to the table in the kitchen and sat down to do some paperwork that his Father had dumped on him. Azrael knew that he would get back at his Father for this.

Seven hours later Gabriel was still asleep in bed when two thumps were heard from the Winchester brother's room, Azreal didn't even bother to glance up he just ignored everything that was about to happen so that he couldn't be blamed for anything, but that thought went flying out the window whilst doing aerial tricks when the Winchester's entered the kitchen loudly making him look up.

When he saw the state of the brothers he laughed, his guess had been right they were covered in a liberal amount of shush cream, you could also see what was left of the gaffer tape that had been used to stick them to the ceiling, there was some string sticking out from various places on their outfit.

Azreal had never laughed so hard in this life, he just couldn't stop at some point he ended up on the floor holding his sides as they were hurting from the force of his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Dean said as he scowled, the only response that he got from the still graceless Angel was more laughter.

A moment later he managed to calm himself but barely, half an hour later Gabriel stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, he ignored the glares that the Winchester brothers were directing at him as he walked passed Azreal, who was shaking in silent laughter, and kissed him on his forehead and went to the counter and started to make some hot chocolate.

Once done he turned and took a sip from the cup before he noticed the glares.

"What?" he asked in wide eyed innocence.

Azreal couldn't help it, he just broke and laughed again, his mirth doubled as the brother's still hadn't changed out of their destroyed outfit combined with the look on his Sub-Dom's face.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Uriel watched as his brother laughed at the prank that his mate had pulled and the look on said mates face.

"He really is having too much fun with the prank war that he started isn't he?" Magic asked from behind him, startling the Angel.

Uriel bowed to the Primal briefly, before he turned and watched as his brother continued to laugh, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the prank that Gabriel had played.

"Be that as it may, he deserves to laugh and besides he's doing it so that the relationship between the Brother's and his Sub-Dom gets better." Uriel replied.

Magic just watched as her son calmed down and saw that he couldn't stop his mirth totally as the occasional chuckle escaped.

"You are right." Magic sighed. "How are the Four and Seven doing?"

"Well the Four seem to have a good idea of why they were released, but the Seven…" Uriel trailed of as he shook his head. "The Seven haven't got a clue, at least they are willing to see if the Four have any idea as to why." Uriel commented.

Magic nodded her head as she watched her son try and concentrate on the paperwork that Death had unfairly dumped on their son as the brothers and his Sub-Dom fought about the prank in the same room as he was working in.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen walked out onto the stage and faced the gathered crowed.

"I'm sorry to say that this will be the last update that I will be publishing for a while, when I do I hope to have two chapters already written and ready to be published." She said as she stealthily slipped the One Ring out of her pocket. "I hope that you will forgive any absences that have happened."

With that she put the ring on and fled the room avoiding all of the projectiles that the crowd sent her way.


	10. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Lucifer glared out of the bars of his cage, he hated the fact that he wasn't on Earth making the humans pay for killing his beloved Sub, but he guessed that being trapped did have some uses. It gave one time to think, to go over the details thoroughly and make plans and contingencies for every eventuality.

Once he was done with the worthless humans he would finally rest and mourn Azrael's death. He wondered where Gabriel was and what he was doing, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he was of somewhere mourning for their Sub.

He also wondered if his Sub had been reincarnated as a human and if his grace was locked into some object by the humans, but he doubted that as the humans were a power hungry sort that couldn't be reasoned with.

It didn't matter, he would still make them pay for killing Azreal. If he was reincarnated, he would present to him an empty world for his Sub to shape into whatever he wanted it to become, but that was only if he was reincarnated.

 **FDFDFDFD**

God watched with thinly veiled amusement as Azreal worked to get the brothers and his Sub-Dom to work together. He didn't turn when a Daemon appeared behind him, even when it came closer to take a look at what was entertaining him so.

"He's having fun," Alistair said after he had observed the Angel that they both loved. "Even if his Papa gave him a huge pile of paper work to work through."

"That is true." God said, before he turned and gave the Daemon a look.

"What?" Alistair asked when he saw the look that he was getting from the other being.

"I see that you are ignoring the summons that Michael keeps on sending." God said. "His reaction still amuses me."

Alistair's eyes widened in surprise and apprehension, he hadn't expected God to keep an eye what was happening between Heaven and Hell.

"Well I've been busy every time he has asked for a meeting," Alistair replied to the unasked question as calmly as he could.

"Busy?" God asked as he raised an eyebrow. "With what? Watching your favourite Angel?"

Alistair blushed a bit, he may be the lead torturer in Hell and the leader of the other Daemon's but when it came down to God asking the questions you would be surprised at how easy He could make even the most twisted feel embarrassed.

"Well, he needs someone to look out for him," Alistair protested. "Besides throughout this life there have been a lot of souls that have condemned themselves to a couple centuries on my personal rack for what they did to him."

God shook his head at the fact that the leader of Daemon's was overprotective of an Angel, and an Archangel at that.

"Well at least I know where your loyalties lie," God said as he turned back to observe his son.

"Oh? And where would that be?" Alistair questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"They lie with Azreal." God replied without even turning to look at the Daemon.

Alistair just shrugged. "He had my loyalty the first time that we spoke, he's smart and knows more about the cosmic balance than any of the other Angels, which I would like to point out are a bunch of stuck up assholes."

God threw the Daemon a look. "They are still my children, even if I happen to agree with you."

"HA! So you don't deny it!" Alistair crowed in delight.

God just sighed in exasperation.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Far away from civilization is a forest that had yet to be touched by civilization, nor will it ever be if the one that created it had any say in the matter.

In the very centre of the forest was a clearing in which grew the great Silaren tree, at this tree all of the animals that had been created by Azrael's grace gathered, they had prepared themselves to protect the tree that held the Grace of the one that had created them.

They had a silent understanding that they wouldn't attack each other, their creator and his Grace came first and the spats between them came second.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Azrael twitched.

He was starting to get annoyed with his Sub-Dom and the brothers fighting, he could hardly concentrate on the paperwork that his Papa had dumped on him.

"Silance!" Azrael screamed when he couldn't take the fighting anymore, the scream echoed through the house silencing anyone that was talking. "I'm trying to work and you lot are distracting me."

Gabriel, Dean and Sam eyed Azrael warily. Gabriel knew that his Sub had no problem getting back at them if it came to it; the brothers would get off with only a warning whilst he on the other hand was sure to get kicked onto the couch. This thought made him turn and glare at the brothers, swearing that if he did get the couch they would know his displeasure intimately.

Sam glanced at the Archangel that he and his brother had been fighting with and saw the glare that he was directing at them, making him flinch. Sam resolved to make sure that he and his brother were the ones to bear the full punishment since they had started the fight in the first place.

Dean had tensed when Azrael had screamed he knew that he was in the shit now. He would be damned if he didn't take the pesky Archangel/trickster with him if he fell, but that went out of the window when he saw the look on his brother's face causing him to bite back a groan.

"Azrael, I'm sorry if our fight made you unable to concentrate, but it wasn't Gabriel's fault. my brother and I started it knowing full well that you were doing paperwork." Sam said before anyone could speak.

Azrael just stared at Sam in curious manner, wondering what his motives were, and then he glanced at Gabriel and Dean. Gabriel was glaring at the brothers whilst Dean looked as if he could actually kill his younger brother.

"And why would you take the blame from Gabriel's shoulders?" Azrael asked as he sat back in his chair. Right at this moment he was in his 'Ruler of the armies of the Dead, Son of the Primal's Death and Magic' persona, which meant that authority and power were flowing from him in slow but steady waves.

Gabriel really wished that Lucifer was with them as he could go for a bit of 'hibernation' with both of his mates. _Damn, and to think I managed to abstain for this long._ Gabriel thought as he watched his mate with lust filled eyes.

The Winchester brothers then noticed the absent mind of the Archangel that they were trying to make sure didn't get punished, when they saw that look in his eyes both stepped away and to the side giving him a semi-clear path to the temporarily Graceless Angel that was sitting behind the table.

"I think it would be a good time to leave," Dean whispered to Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"You're not leaving yet." Azrael said. "Gabriel whatever your thinking will have to wait until the last of the trio is here."

Gabriel pouted at that, he hadn't had any loving for a very long time. But then again what the Sub wanted the Sub got; even if that meant that he had to have a chronic case of blue balls.. He just prayed that Lucifer would hurry up and get out of that cage.

Sam and Dean just froze where they stood, they had started to walk stealthily towards the nearest door but obviously they hadn't been quite enough. Both turned to the irritated graceless Archangel cautiously.

"Whilst I think that you are brave trying to take the blame for starting the fight it was partially Gabriel's fault as he was the one that pranked you. Gabriel, I have to admit the prank was amusing but you could have done it when I wasn't working; like over the weekend," Azrael said sighing.

The door banged open at that moment making them jump and turn towards the origin of the sound, a minute passed as they waited in tense silence to see who it was that had just come through the front door.

"Are ya idjits going to help me or what?" The voice of Bobby Singer rang through the house, relaxing its occupants a touch. Sam looked at Dean, who looked at Azrael, who looked at Gabriel, who in turn turned to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked when he noticed that the Archangel was looking at him.

"Go and find out whether or not it's really Singer," Gabriel stated simply.

"There's no way that I'm doing that! Dean can do it!" Sam protested, causing Dean to turn to his brother in disbelief.

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be the Trickster?" The eldest Winchester asked.

"Well it can't be me as I have no idea on how he normally acts and I'd rather stay with Az," Gabriel answered.

"Ditto, but I'd rather stay with Gabriel," Azrael said as he crossed his arms.

"You're the elder brother, which means you have to protect me, i.e. you always get to go first," Sam said. Gabriel and Azrael glanced at each other and shrugged, the younger Winchester's logic was pretty sound.

Dean huffed before he turned and walked into the hallway.

"Hello Bobby!" Dean said with a ton of false cheer. "How's everything going?"

"Just help me ya idjit." Bobby grumbled. A moment later the sound of water and salt hitting skin rang out, for another moment there was no noise before. "DEAN!" Dean ran into the dining room and jumped behind Azrael's chair.

"Yep, he's normal," Dean said once he was hiding behind the graceless Archangel.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Azrael asked.

"Umm" Dean said. "Because Gabriel won't let anyone with mal intent anywhere near you?" At that Azrael paused before he took in the protective stance that said Archangel had in front of him.

"Point," Azrael conceded.

 **FDFDFDFD**

"I hate this," War grumbled as he sat on his steed that had taken the form of a car.

"You're not the only one War," Pestilence, otherwise known as Conquest, rebuked.

"Where are the Seven Idiots? They should be here by now!" Famine complained.

"Patience brothers. I already have the general location that our Master is in, let's find out what the Seven want and continue our search." Death reasoned as he leaned against his car.

"Alright, but if they aren't here in five minutes, I'm going to hunt them down and give them a lesson on being on time when one calls a meeting," Famine ranted as he opened the door to his car and sat in the seat.

 _Fathers of my father please bless me with sufficient patience to wait for the Seven, I fear that I'm in danger of killing the only agreeable siblings that I have._ Death prayed as he looked to the sky, hoping beyond hope that his prayer was answered and he had enough patience

 **FDFDFDFD**

God looked at the son of Azrael as he prayed and saw his predicament, in his desperation he had prayed to not only him but the Primal of Death as well.

God hummed in thought before he decided that the reason for the prayer wasn't that big nor was the gift that he was asking for, so he blessed that Horseman of Death with a little bit more of patience.

 _Now it's up to you Primal of Death._ God thought as he watched the Four just sit there, Death was waiting as patiently as he could, Famine sat in his car playing a game online, War was looking through 'History of War: Armaments', whilst Pestilence listened to some music.

 **FDFDFDFD**

The Primal of Death froze as he heard the prayer of the son of his son and considered it for a moment, ignoring the gathering of the Primal's that was going on around him, they never talked about anything that was of interest.

 _He deserves it for what he has had to go through._ The Primal thought.

"Mort!" Order called and continued when the other Primal gave no answer. "Are you even paying attention to this gathering?"

Mort just sighed as he turned some of his attention back to the gathering.

 **FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and looked at the crowed.

"Hello all! I finally manage to update! Right I'd like to say that from now on the Primal of Death will be called Mort whilst the Horseman will be Death, alright? Please remember that."

With that Alseroen walked off stage to go and continued writing the next chapter.


End file.
